Shorts stories DCMK of Lady Paper
by Lady Paper
Summary: Es una colección de mis historias cortas, de los distintos personajes de DC, incluyendo Magic Kaito. Disfrútenlas y ¡Dejen mensajes! Podría haber escenas para mayores en algunos capitulos. Avisaré en cada capitulo
1. 1 Una noche más alegre

**Título: **"En una noche más alegre"

**Ranking:** M

**Personajes:** Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi Kudo, Aoko Nakamori y Ran Mouri

**Consideraciones:** No pretendo ser como Julio Cortázar, pero esta historia es un intento de emular "La noche boca arriba". Puede que no entiendan mi historia, y los comprendo, porque cuando leí la historia de Cortázar era aún muy pequeña para entenderla bien, y ahora, aunque mucho mayor, sigo sin entenderla del todo. Esta historia es un pequeñísimo homenaje a tan grande autor latino. (aunque yo no le hago ni sombra)

**Agradecimiento:** A mis amigos y gatuno con los que disfruté una noche de salsa y carrete por unas horas.

Josh se fumaba un cigarro mentolado mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la salsa que todo el mundo bailaba menos él ¿Mentolado? Sí, era de sus tantas rarezas siendo un anglosajón de tomo y lomo.

De pronto uno de los mozos pasó rápidamente por detrás de su mesa mirando hacia el cielo del local y alrededores. Su loca mente comienza a buscar razones cuando de pronto ve pasar nuevamente al hombre con un par de paneles con la forma de las puertas del local. ¡qué idiota! Obviamente buscaba ayuda para poder cerrar el local por fuera y aislar el ruido interior… y él pensando en algún drama que pudiera ocurrir… antes más ¡Aún más idiota! Todo le mundo gozando del ritmo, incluso sus dedos que nuca dejaron de tamborilear, y él buscando mil razones para echar a andar su mente.

Desde el extremo contrario, en medio de la pista Ian, medio latino, bailaba junto a una chica que recién había conocido. No sabía quien era, pero le pareció encantadora por lo que, sin pensarlo, la sacó a bailar. Gracias a las pocas, pero eficientes luces pudo notar el color de sus ojos, un intenso color azul, similar a los suyos. Una curiosidad. En aquel instante unos ojos azules muy parecidos se cruzaron por su mente, más allá de este tiempo. Cuando la pieza musical acabó la chica se fue a su asiento luego de agradecerle, junto a Josh.

Shinichi cerró los ojos y descansó esa noche. Había sido duro. Ran estaba ocupada con un caso de defensa en el que ambos tuvieron una gran diferencia de criterios. Para él era evidente que el sujeto era culpable, pero su esposa insistió en defenderlo en tribunales. Lo curioso es que al finald el día parecía que Ran siempre estuvo en lo correcto. Fue un duro golpe a su mente y una lección a la soberbia que desarrolló con los años.

Desde un rincón oculta tras un poste del local, Ian observaba a esta chica que parecía rebozar de alegría junto a un huraño sujeto que a todas uces deseaba bailar, pero que se negaba a salir a la pista con ella.

Lentamente fue dirigiendo su mirada por cada una de las suaves curvas de ella, que no era muy voluptuosa. Se le hacía un infierno de distancia poder tocar esa cintura. Era un buen bailarín de salsa y seguro que podrían seguir disfrutando juntos. Esa silueta ligeramente insinuada que se distinguía un poco más gracias a las luces y a la polerita de pabilo con diseños azulados. De pronto un merengue y una nueva negativa de su ¿novio?. La chica cambió el gesto de su rostro y se laejó rumbo al baño cabizbaja. ¡Era su oportunidad! Corrió tras ella sorteando a la gente, así como corrió aquella vez tras una chica que ya no recordaba ¿Lo habría soñado?

Aoko corrió a través de la multitud esa noche. Kaito detrás de ella, mucho más atrás. Por enésima vez una discusión ¡¿Cuándo Kaito dejaría de coquetear con las chicas que se le acercaba? Aoko maldecía ahora sus shows de magia. Amaba su magia y sus shows eran su fascinación, porque lo amaba más al verlo tan pleno sobre el escenario, aun cuando los años habían pasado; pero odiaba lo que seguía. Su camerino lleno de mujeres buscando ver al seductor japonés de ojos azules que hacía posible lo imposible allí, en Broadway. Cruzó furiosa aquella fatídica esquina, justo cuando Kaito la alcanzó. Luces, chirridos, y al rato luces de colores rojos y azules. Nada más. Nunca más.

En uno de los rincones de esa salsoteca, Ian la alcanzó ¿Bailarías conmigo otra vez?

Josh había acabado su ultimo cigarrillo cuando, aún molesto por la insistencia de Ally, distinguió a una pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista. Fue el largo cabello ondeante de la chica lo que llamó su atención. Una insinuante mujer bailaba desanimada y dejaba que un hombre de edad madura la llevara. Sintió celos. No era Ally, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que esa mujer había sido suya ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera la conocía. Súbitamente se levantó y necesitó una excusa para acercarse ¿Dónde estaba Ally cuando la necesitaba?

La buscó con la mirada en dirección al baño, por donde se había perdido, y la encontró.

Bailaba feliz con otro tipo, el mismo sujeto anterior. No le dolía, pero se sintió incómodo en mitad de la pista siendo engañado, pero necesitando acercarse a otra chica, la del largo cabello oscuro. Sus razones… ¡un carajo! Se acercó a la pareja y pidió bailar con la mujer. El viejo le hizo ver muchas más luces y todo se volvió negro.

Lo último que Shin le dijo a Ran esa, su última noche, fue: "Te veré pronto. Juntémonos una noche más alegre".

FIN.


	2. 2 Decisión de ser familia: Luz de luna

**Título: **"Decisión de ser familia: Luz de luna"

**Ranking:** M+ (Contiene lemon)

**Personajes:** Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori.

**Consideraciones:** Es mi primer lemon publicado. Tenía, y aún tengo, mucho pudor de publicarlo. Inclusive podría ser que lo saque. No sé. Tenía pensada una escena así para Magic Life, pero esta escena fue descartada porque no era coherente con el correr de la historia, así que hice modificaciones y la transformé en un shot independiente. Espero que les guste. 

* * *

><p>- Vengo a hacer el amor contigo, Aoko.<p>

El ladrón entró por la ventana sigilosamente y no le dio tiempo para nada a la hija del inspector Nakamori.

Aoko y Kaito eran amantes desde antes que él se fuera del país. Por estos días el ladrón internacional 1412 dejó una nota en una famosa joyería del Japón y rápidamente los medios filtraron la noticia al público. Aoko no lo veía hacía dos años, y cuando se enteró de su llegada su corazón dio un brinco.

Esa noche era la noche del atraco, pero aún quedaban dos horas y Kaito recordó la dirección que le envió ella en su último e-mail.

Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, con el último rayo del sol cayendo sobre sus rostros. La habitación quedó en un segundo en completa oscuridad y pronto la luna brilló en todo su esplendor haciendo que el monóculo del ladrón brillara junto con su colmillo tras su sonrisa. Aoko quiso ir al baño, a buscar aquella necesaria protección, pero con la pasión del nuevo encuentro Kaito tomó a Aoko de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, mientras ella suspiró tratando de alcanzar el aire que aquel movimiento tan abrupto le quitó. Con un abrazo posesivo Kaito acercó su rostro al de ella y sus respiraciones se agitaron al no sentirse capaces de tocarse. Dudaron y volvieron a acercarse, dudaron y se miraron a los ojos reconociéndose una vez más.

El sudor cayó por la sien de Aoko al tiempo que cada uno de sus vellos vibró. La había alcanzado su aroma y ella se derritió contra las sensaciones que su olor le provocaban. Era una traición, pero estaba obsesionada con su olor y su cuerpo. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos ella supo que ambos eran el uno para el otro, y que su propio cuerpo era perfecto para el de Kaito. Sus narices se rozaron y ambos fijaron sus ojos en los labios del otro. El beso del reencuentro fue pasional y brusco. Se deseaban con ardor. Mientras unían sus labios jadeaban y gemían. Las manos de Kaito recorrían la cintura y espalda de su amante por encima de la ropa a la vez que la desplazaba con su propio cuerpo hasta arrinconarla contra una pared. Apenas estuvo atrapada, Aoko atrapó también a Kaito con una de sus piernas. A Kaito le excitaban los simulados mordiscos que Aoko le daba a sus labios, mientras que ella se derretía al sentirse apretada contra el cuerpo del ladrón porque podía percibir cada músculo bajo su ropa, e incluso _aquello. _

Recién en aquel momento Aoko notó que Kaito se había dejado crecer el bigote.

- Te pareces a tu padre así.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Te ves muy guapo.

- ¿Crees que mi padre era un hombre "guapo"?

- Creo que tú eres el hombre que yo necesito… Te necesito, Kaito.

Cayeron a la cama abrazados y riendo a carcajadas. Parecía mentira que nuevamente estarían enredados juntos entre las sábanas. A la primera embestida Aoko dio un quejido de placer que satisfizo tanto o más a Kaito que lo que sentía realmente su cuerpo. Ambos se dejaron llevaron y comenzaron el ritual con un ritmo acompasado y lento. El cuerpo de Kaito había cambiado; estaba mucho más fuerte y vigoroso por lo que cada embestida Aoko la sentía con gran fuerza. La pasión retenida la hacía gozar, pero el desarrollo del cuerpo del ladrón le provocaba un éxtasis más allá de todo lo que había sentido antes con él. Se sintió lujuriosa como nunca antes y no pudo evitar decir cosas que nunca antes había dicho al hacer el amor con Kaito.

El ladrón podía notar el éxtasis de su amante, y eso lo excitaba más. El sudor le caía por todo el cuerpo y jadeaba casi tan fuerte como su amante. Buscó mejorar su posición y placer arqueando la espalda al embestir a Aoko y logró arrancarle un grito de placer. Sorprendido tuvo que aferrarse a la cintura de la chica y apretar sus músculos y dientes para evitar derramarse antes de hacer sentir el éxtasis máximo a la chica. Cuando pudo continuar ella lo besó sorpresivamente buscando con su lengua el paladar del mago. Kaito sentía el ardor de Aoko más que nunca, estaba increíblemente complacido y demasiado excitado como para dejarla seguir con eso, por lo que la tomó intempestivamente y giraron sobre la cama para dejarla sobre él. Él ya no era capaz de controlarse, pero dejaría que ella llevara las riendas del juego. Desde su punto de vista Aoko se veía preciosa; su cabello había crecido bastante, sus ojos brillaban y su piel estaba más suave que nunca, mientras que su cintura estaba más acentuada y sus pechos un poco más grandes. No en vano tenía 23 años.

Ella decidió seguir el juego y se movió sobre él, lanzándose a atacar con su lengua el cuello y orejas. Kaito estaba entrando al éxtasis y Aoko notó su vibración por lo que lo soltó y lo observó unos segundos. Kaito jadeaba mientras miraba con los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados la figura de la chica. Estaba completamente entregado a los deseos de la chica.

- ¿Qué nos pasa hoy, Kaito?

- Te extrañé.

- No debiéramos volver a separarnos…

- ¿Te irías conmigo en mis giras?

- Eres como una droga para mí, mago ladrón…

- No tienes que decirlo así… sabes por qué hago esto…

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más tendrá que ser así?

- Ya terminó todo… el ladrón fantasma sólo vino a despedirse de tu padre

- ¡La encontraste!

- Y la destruí.

Ambos se inundaron de alegría y volvieron a reír a carcajadas, las que volvieron a estimularlos debido a los movimientos.

Kaito volvió a recuperar su lugar sobre Aoko y la recorrió con su lengua. Con sus dedos tocó sus partes íntimas y vio el jugo que inundaba a la chica y que le permitía entrar tan suavemente en ella. Volvió a entrar en ella dispuesto a llevarla a posiciones nuevas.

La levantó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta el comedor, donde la recostó en la mesa y levantó sus piernas para entrar libremente. Aoko se afirmó enlazando sus brazos al cuello de Kaito mientras él comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y lentamente. Ambos gimieron a cada embestida.

- Kai… to…

- Aoko…

- … Más… rápido…

- ¿Estás segura?

Kaito lo sabía, apurar la marcha sería acabar con esos momentos de placer, pero su cuerpo también estaba llegando al límite y decidió abandonarse al frenesí de la posición. Continuó su marcha lenta pero de fuerte empuje para luego seguir con un movimiento rítmico y más rápido. Dirigió su mirada desde los pechos de Aoko a su rostro y notó el rubor de sus mejillas. Luego miró hacia la zona de contacto y pudo ver cómo los abundantes líquidos de ambos se fusionaban igual que ellos mismos. El sonido del golpeteo, el olor de sus cuerpos y fluidos y la viscosidad que sentía en aquella zona lo llevaron a aumentar el ritmo. Lo único que quería era derramarse y llenar a Aoko. Esta vez, por primera vez, pensaba mientras lo hacían, y lo que pensaba era un anhelo de su corazón; ahora era libre y quería tener una familia con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sus primeras palabras después de dos años no eran un decir, era lo que realmente sentía, él la amaba y había llegado dispuesto a hacerle el amor, porque deseaba formar una familia con ella, por eso no permitió a Aoko buscar aquella funda que los podría separar. Con ese rimo rápido ambos llegaron a su límite y en completa sincronía dejaron escapar gritos de placer y de amor.

- Te amo, Aoko. Cásate conmigo.

Y mientras ella le decía que sí, una nueva generación estaba a punto de surgir.


	3. 3 Palomas blancas vuelan en Reims

**Título: **"Palomas blancas vuelan en Reims"

**Ranking:** M

**Personajes:** Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori.

**Consideraciones:** Otro Kai-Ao, es que son mi pareja favorita : En esta ocasión, la historia surgió porque me hizo ilusión ver a Aoko en aquellos vestidos Rococó de tono pastel y llenos de flores y encajes. imagínense además a un Kaito con sus ropajes de Barón : O Es ligeramente lemon ¿Cómo se llama eso en inglés?

Esta historia tiene una compañera, la próxima que subiré y cuyos personajes no son Aoko ni Kaito. Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Se puso sus aretes. Se miraba al espejo recordando tiempos pasados. Ahora nada importaba más que verlo en unas horas más frente a ella, esperándola solo a ella, la elegida entre todas.<p>

Sus doncellas le arreglaban los encajes, cintas y adornos del vestido. Una de ellas prendió una dulce rosa levemente teñida de color rosa en su solapa. Ella misma terminaba de colorarse polvos para acentuar su blancura y de colocarse carmín en los labios. Terminó su preparación apretándose levemente las mejillas para parecer más lozana sin necesidad de usar más maquillaje. Estaba perfecta. Los pequeños botones de rosas sin abrir que coronaban su pomposo peinado acentuaban el tono rosa que había elegido para aquel día. Sus cabellos caían en cascadas desde las torres hechas por los peluqueros que, desde los cuartos reales de palacio, habían venido gracias al compromiso suscrito por su majestad, la reina de Francia.

Una hermosa japonesa había sido traída directamente desde el lejano país del oriente con el sólo propósito de casarse con un aún joven Barón, cuya madre había sido oriental también. Era una unión extraña. El Imperio oriental no estaba tan conectado con esa parte de Europa, y sin embargo tanto la japonesa, el hijo de la japonesa y la casi recién llegada novia, habían sido aceptados por la reina y el rey como íntimos amigos.

El joven Barón en realidad ya no era tan joven. Rozaba los 28 años y ya contaba con un matrimonio fallido. Su anterior esposa murió junto al primer hijo al dar a luz un año después del matrimonio.

Con un precioso vestido rosa la novia entró a la Catedral de Reims. La reina en primera fila bendijo su unión, y el Rey saludó de manos al novio.

Esa noche, Kaito introdujo a su joven novia a la habitación tomándola en sus brazos y entre risas. Aoko estaba contenta. Cuando vio a su novio lo supo, ambos estaban destinados. Ahora, la alegría los embargaba y al cerrar la puerta, rodeados aún por los ecos de la risa anterior él comenzó a besarla con pasión y alegría. Ella había sido instruida sobre cómo debía comportarse una esposa, pero no esperaba este acto tan espontáneo. Se sintió invadida, pero a la vez excitada por las nuevas sensaciones que la estaban embargando. Se dejó llevar por el encantador y guapísimo barón de ojos azules y rasgos orientales que comenzó a quitarle la ropa capa tras capa hasta llegar a sus enaguas. Ella de pronto sintió la humedad entre sus piernas, sabía que así sería, pero jamás lo había sentido. El calor la abrasó mientras el Barón Kaito seguía su ruta de besos y caricias desde su cuello hasta sus incipientes senos. El Barón comenzó a recorrer su piel bajo las faldas de forma apremiante, mientras ella comenzó a sentirse ardorosa entre las piernas, sin duda una nueva sensación. Sus manos no solo acariciaban sino que también quitaban los últimos trozos de tela que los separaban del placer. No era bien visto que una dama se desvistiera totalmente para aquellos actos considerados meramente reproductivos, pero esta chica no sabía de tales preceptos, sino sólo de la instrucción que una geisha amablemente le facilitó.

El Barón Kaito sabía de esto, y cuando supo sobre las gestiones de su madre en su país natal se acercó a un celibato autoimpuesto, con el sólo fin de hacer más placentero aquel momento. Al principio, su motivo fue egoista, pero apenas la conoció, avanzando por aquel pasillo, vestida a la usanza francesa pero con su belleza oriental intacta, su cabello lustroso, su sonrisa blanca, sus ojos redondos, su piel blanquísima y, que curioso, ojos azules. Fue una sabia decisión esperar por su esposa. Ahora la tenía a su merced, completamente entregada a su señor. Quitó toda su ropa, y descubrió que estaba sudorosa, excitada y dispuesta, pero también descubrió el temblor propio de quién está nervioso, por lo que una sospecha apareció en su mente.

- Kuroba-dono… mi esposa, Kuroba Aoko… ¿Eres virgen?

- … Si… mi señor - respondió ella con rubor en las mejillas y el sudor cayéndole por la sien-.

- Cuánto candor… Tú ahora eres mi esposa, y te puedo asegurar que desde que te vi, te entregué mi corazón. En el lecho no me dirás señor, me llamarás por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo, y no seguirás las costumbres occidentales para disfrutar del amor, que piensan en este acto como un acto sucio si es por placer, y sólo con el fin de reproducirse. Eres mi esposa y seré gentil contigo hoy y siempre.

Él se desnudó completamente y descubrió completamente la piel de su esposa. Colocó nuevamente en su posición los botones de rosas que tenía prendidas en el cabello, mientras que de la nada hizo aparecer nuevas rosas que colocó alrededor. "Soy algo brujo" dijo, sorprendiendo gratamente a su esposa.

Sobre ella comenzó a besarla con delicadeza desde sus hombros. Bajó hasta sus pezones para terminar en su ombligo. Desde allí la miró y reconoció su gesto de necesidad. Volvió a montarse sobre ella para ofrecerle sus labios y decidido a comenzar aquel ritual.

Ella lo mordió fuertemente tratando de soportar el dolor. El soportó sus dientes clavados en su piel mientras se introducía en ella lenta y forzadamente.

Por los pasillos comenzó a escucharse un quejido femenino en aumento que terminó en un grito. Algunos sirvientes curiosos pusieron atención y escondidos entre los pasadizos del pequeño palacete pudieron escuchar mejor. Un grupo más osado se encontró de frente en el pasadizo más cercano al cuarto de los esposos. Quien allí vigilaba era la chaperona que debía velar por la consumación del matrimonio. No había dudas, prontamente habría un heredero de aquella familia burguesa que, sin quererlo, se transformó en parte de la nobleza. La chaperona era Madame Cullinaise, y esperaba casar a sus futuros nietos con el heredero de esa familia demasiado adinerada…


	4. 4 San Valentín: no lo somos

**Título: **" San Valentín. No puedo aceptar lo que somos"

**Ranking:** T

** Personajes:** Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori.

**Consideraciones:** Este era una escena de mi fic "Magic Life", pero en vista de que he ido cambiando algunos acontecimientos, ya no puedo agregarlo, y si lo hago, le haré unos cambios. Por eso decidí publicarlo, antes que desaparezca por la acción del botón "SUPR".

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Aoko deslizó su dedo a la olla para probar su menjunje. Con su dedo meñique sacó un poco de chocolate, como estaba caliente escurrió por su dedo tocando su palma antes de que ella pudiera probar su delicia. Con su lengua deliberadamente lamió lentamente su dedo para probar bocado a bocado el chocolate. Un par de labios temblaron y una boca tragó su contenido, absortos en el goce.

Ya deja de hacer eso, Aoko. Sabes que el chocolate es mi debilidad.– Kaito apareció sentado sobre el taburete, apoyado con el codo sobre la mesa y su dedo meñique levemente dentro de su boca, mirando hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto divertido y amurrado.

¡Kaito, podrías avisar que has llegado! ¡¿Cómo entraste?

Eso es un secreto.– el muchacho contuvo los gritos de susto de su amiga– . Debes tener cuidado. Tu puerta no estaba bien cerrada y ya sabes que eres un posible blanco por ser hija de un policía.

Pero no ha pasado nada, además tu no eres peligroso para nadie.– la chica volvió a revolver la mezcla– .

¿Quién dice eso? – Kaito se acercó al rostro de la chica y tomó su mano obligándola a abandonar su labor– . Puedo ser acaso más peligroso que cualquiera… incluso podría ser un ladrón que te robe algo más que un chocolate.– Sabía que sus palabras no serían comprendidas en su totalidad por Aoko– .

Kaitooo… – la muchacha alejó a su amigo nerviosa por sus oscuras intenciones– . Te quedarás sin chocolate.

¿Queeeeé? Pero si yo soy tu nov…

De un segundo a otro todo cambió en esa cocina. Kaito no pudo terminar su frase por miedo y Aoko quedó estupefacta fijando su mirada en lo último que había visto.

Entonces… Aceptas que tú y yo somos…

Debo irme.

Kai…

No debí haber venido.

El chico cerró la puerta y se alejó mientras que Aoko volvió a su labor.

Kaito… Eres un idiota– una lágrima cayó a la olla sin que ella se diera cuenta– . ¡Y por idiota no te daré nada mañana!


	5. 5 Jaque Mate

**Otra Short story... después de mucho tiempo. Sólo disfruten.**

**Título:** Jaque mate

**Personajes:** Shinichi Kudo, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito.

**Consideraciones:** Ambientada después del final de ambas historias. Uno de los personajes solo es mencionado.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. 

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo justo antes de abrir la puerta. Se arregló la corbata y el par de anteojos que debió asumir después de tantos años de lectura intensa de archivos y su valiosa colección de Arthur Conan Doyle.<p>

- Shinichi ¿Dónde vas?

- Me reuniré con los chicos hoy.

- ¿Otra vez vas vestido tan formal para esa reunión tuya?

- Ah, creo que se me hace tarde. ¡Nos vemos, Ran!

La verdad ni siquiera él entendía por qué le gustaba tanto asistir a esas juntas mensuales que sostenían en casa de Hakuba, vistiendo tan formal. Simplemente gustaba de verse a sí mismo bien presentado.

Cuando llegó, fue el mismo dueño de casa quien le abrió y atendió. Pronto subieron a instalarse en silencio a la sala de lecturas. Allí se sentaron frente a una partida de ajedrez que ya había sido comenzada y que estaba dispuesta a ser continuada.

- ¿Y Hattori?

- Dijo que vendría más tarde.

- ¿Mencionó la razón?

- Sólo respondió con una evasiva extraña.

- ¿Eh?

- Me dijo que prendiera el televisor y colgó… no pude verlo en ese momento, por lo que no tengo idea a qué se refería.

- Ese barooo… *

- E4

- D7

- … mmm…

- ¿Y Kuroba?

- No me contestó.

- El otro día mencionó que tendría un show esta semana…

Ambos detectives se miraron.

- ¿Será posible que… ?

- Par de estúpidos…

Silencio.

- ¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos que lo haga?

- Sabes cuáles fueron las condiciones que se le impusieron…

- Peligra.

- Me asusta tanto como a ti, pero debemos respetar su decisión… de lo contrario sabes cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Un profundo suspiro de Kudo, incitó a Saguru Hakuba a destensar la situación sirviendo el té. Tenía algo importante que comunicar a Shinichi pero no sabía cómo empezar. Finalmente luego de sentarse, decidió hablar:

- Aoko-san ha estado inquieta estos días.

- ¿Crees que haya sido por este nuevo "show"?

- La verdad, no lo creo.

- ¿Qué podría ser entonces? ¿Acaso Kuroba…?

- Ella no me ha contado nada, pero tengo mis sospechas… No es algo malo, después de todo, pero entiendo su preocupación de ser cierto lo que creo.

- Me estás crispando los nervios ¿Qué sucede?

- Parece que ella…

De pronto el gran ventanal frente a ellos se quebró en mil pedazos. Ambos protegieron su rostro y escucharon que algo pesado caía dentro, arrastrando con la mesa y el juego de ajedrez. En un santiamén ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, encontrándose con el cuerpo tirado de Kaitou Kid en medio de la sala. Shinichi se acercó al borde para cubrir a Hakuba quien rápidamente se acercó al sujeto para quitarlo de en medio. Era probable que lo hubieran seguido y estuvieran dispuestos a seguir con el ataque.

Kaito entreabrió los ojos en el momento que Hakuba lo giraba para poder asirlo. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero no fue sino hasta que el rubio detective lo levantó, que notó que la herida que había recibido media hora antes, estaba desperdigando su sangre por todo su blanco traje.

- Ahora entiendo… por qué el desmayo… jeje- El ladrón, que ahora ostentaba un fino mostacho sonrió quejoso.- No me han seguido… tranquilos…

- ¿Qué sucedió, Kaito? ¿Dónde está Hattori?

- Tuve que salvarle… el pellejo… debe estar por llegar… es el único que sabía… que vendría hasta aquí.

La respiración del ladrón se volvió pesada y su mirada se centró en un rey blanco a su lado. Ambos detectives notaron el gesto y sólo con la mirada comprendieron…

- Lo siento, señores… Creo que… tenemos… un jaque… mate…


End file.
